Three's Company
by Scancrasher
Summary: Chromedome has known about Rewind's spark-twin for quite some time now, but he's only recently had a chance to get acquainted with the fellow. Much to everyone's delight, the three of them get along very well. Very, very well...
1. Chapter 1

Rewind's helm was tipped back, his visor dim, his vents coming in ragged gusts. The little mech was on his knees, legs spread, shivering as a skilled hand slid down his abdominal plating with painful slowness. "O-oh," he gasped as fingers slid dextrously along seams, moving slowly lower, lower, closer to the minibot's gently rocking hips. "Please..."

But his tormentor knew his body well, and deftly avoided the archivist's interface panels, instead skirting to the side and rubbing against the delicate mechanisms of Rewind's inner thigh, pressing his lips to the nape of his neck. Rewind gave a shuddering sigh, spreading his trembling legs wider, letting a soft, needy sound escape from his vocalizer. His voice hitched and glitched through a digital register as another hand came up to lightly stroke his camera.

"Ahh, I-" A glossa was peeking out, lightly lapping at his neck cables. "Oh, oh _please_-" And finally his tormentor reached to gently knead fingers against his interface panel. It slide aside with no hesitation. Rewind's cord pressurized into the waiting fingers, which began to leisurely pump. The archivist's voice dissolved into inarticulate moaning and he let his head loll back, hips rolling in an easy, slow motion into the stroking hand.

From over Rewind's shoulder, a yellow visor flickered over a crooked grin, a helm nuzzled against his neck. "You're needy, bro," the voice that whispered in Rewind's audial was not the familiar low rasp of a mnemosurgeon, but something lighter, something closer to the archivist's own tones. The small mech tucked himself close against Rewind's back lifted his visor to regard Chromedome with a lazy smile. "Like what you see, Chromedome?"

And, sitting in front of the two entwined twins, Chromedome did.

Then he woke up.

Oh, Primus, not _again_.

* * *

The first time Chromedome had met Eject, he'd been somewhat nervous. He had known that Rewind had a sparkbrother for quite a while, but circumstance and the war had kept them mostly apart. It wasn't until long after he and Rewind had started to get serious that the two long-lost minibots finally had a chance to reunite for what was the first time in, he'd gathered, ages.

"Does he turn into a memory stick, too?" Chromedome had asked, looking to his smaller companion.

"No; he's an antenna, actually," the minibot replied, casting about eagerly. Chromedome was understandably nervous about meeting his Conjux's sparkbrother, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel warmly amused by Rewind's enthusiasm. The little mech had been somewhat despondent as of late, his usual chipperness fading in the wake of another string of failures in regards to his ongoing quest to reunite with Dominus Ambus.

Chromedome was still uncertain as to how he felt on the subject. He was undoubtedly jealous. He was ready to admit that to himself, even though it seemed absurd considering the commitment he and Rewind had made to one another. He couldn't quite wipe his spark clean of the sensation, even so. He _was _unabashed at his disapproval of the lengths Rewind was willing to go through for answers, even though he understood (Primus, did he_ ever_ understand) how haunted a mech could become by uncertainty...

All of this aside, he hated seeing Rewind slip into his darker moments. His little companion was Chromedome's bulwark against the mess he'd made of his life, but not even Rewind was infallible, and when Chromedome saw that the unending string of failures was beginning to get to Rewind, he ached for his lover and did what he could to soothe him. The mnemosurgeon had to wonder, though (no matter how hard he tried not to think about it, the nagging notion refused to leave his processor) if his strength could hold out for the two of them, when so often he needed Rewind to lean upon.

The thought that it might not frightened him.

Today was not the day for those thoughts, though. Rewind had snapped out of his fugue when he'd heard his brother was going to be working in the area for the next few months. Eject traveled around quite a bit, working as he did in communications. It was hard even for non-combatants to have any semblance of a normal life during the war, but from what he'd been told, Eject had no qualms about going where he was needed, when he was needed. If such a travel-heavy lifestyle had ever bothered him, he'd never said anything about it to his brother.

"He has a very head-on approach to dealing with problems. Or challenges. Or... anything," the archivist had told him with a shrug before they set off for the station. "I guess in a way being shuttled from assignment to assignment suits him."

The shuttle that Eject had arrived on had docked long ago, but neither Chromedome nor Rewind had spotted the little mech yet. Rewind was having an understandably difficult time peering through the shifting sea of moving legs, so Chromedome was wading through the crowd, using his height to try and spot a minibot whose appearance he only knew from a vague description.

Eventually a flash of blue caught his eye, and he noticed a small mech with navy-colored plating weaving his way through the crowd with an air of determination, carrying only a medium-sized crate by the handle. He was about the same height as Rewind, and nearly the same shape but for a bit of stockiness. Chromedome stretched himself on the tips of his pedes and called in a voice that was simultaneously loud and yet somehow uncertain, "Eject?"

Immediately the little bot froze, turning to face him. Like Rewind, he wore a facemask, but the visor that stretched across his helm was a bright yellow, closer in color to Chromedome's than to Rewind's. Apparently reaching a decision, he lowered his head and pushed his way through the crowd, stopping only when he stood before the taller mech. He stared up at him for a few moments before he said, "So you're Chromedome, huh?"

Chromedome was unsure what to say except, "Yep."

"You're taller'n I thought you'd be." The minibot cocked his head contemplatively. Chromedome just stood there. He'd faced down more than his fair share of threats during the war, and seen his share of horrors even before then, but he couldn't recall feeling quite as nervous as he did at that moment, regarded sternly by the masked and inscrutable minibot. The pause stretched on, and then Chromedome felt an unexpected snap against the outer edges of his field, a whip-flicker of amusement. "Nice to meet ya, mech," Eject finish warmly, offering one tiny hand up.

The air left Chromedome in one long, smooth, relieved sigh as he took it. "You too, Eject."

* * *

Eject turned out to be a very easy mech to get along with, a friendly enough fellow, if not exactly one who seemed to be as sensitive to social cues as his brother was. He would often pause at odd times in conversation, was sometimes confused by idioms and seemed to only pick up on sarcasm half the time. Rewind smoothly picked up on these rough patches and guided his brother along with patience and affection.

Eject was a pragmatic mech who spoke plainly and only when he felt that words were necessary. Chromedome mistakenly assumed that perhaps he was a little less intelligent than Rewind until a conversation over some high grade turned to Eject's job, and the little mech began excitedly chattering about the ins and outs of secure electronic communication.

"He's a cipher specialist," Rewind explained. "And he _really _dives into his work. He can integrate with electronic communication arrays on a deeper level than any other mech I've met."

Eject had grinned and ducked his head somewhat bashfully over his energon. "Thanks, Rewind." The plating of his face was an unusual dark color, an orange-red that matched his mask. It was somewhat reminiscent of the color of Rewind's face, albeit a deeper shade, but still striking compared to the silvery countenance that Chromedome was used to seeing on other mechs. He also couldn't ignore how much Eject resembled Rewind, though he supposed that came along with the "twins" package. It was kind of charmingly bizarre... or bizarrely charming. He couldn't decide which.

"It's just the truth!" Rewind declared. He'd had a little more high grade than either of them, and had entered the exuberant phase that preceded the first stage of his typical inebriation cycle.

"I'm good at what I do," was what Eject would admit. "Wired for it and all." He had mentioned earlier that his processor itself had been constructed with communication tech in mind, and in some way this explained to Chromedome why the little mech didn't seem to click when it came time to interact with anything that wasn't a computer system. He had been made, like Rewind, as a disposable: to serve a purpose. Adjusting to a life beyond its intended scope was bound to have its shortcomings.

"Tell Domey about the time the entire comm grid went down at Polyhex," Rewind leaned over to prod his brother.

"Oh, man," Eject let out a whooshing sigh. "_That's_ a long story."

"But a good one," Rewind chimed in.

Chromedome couldn't help but grin, cocking a brow. Eject and Rewind had an odd chemistry; Rewind was sharp, alert, excitable, a very quick and scrutinous mech. Eject seemed to have a slower, more dogged enthusiasm for the world around him, less manic than his brother's, but enduring. "Go ahead. I'd like to hear it."

"You bet," Eject replied with a grin. "Okay, so at the time I wasn't even _at_ Polyhex. I was waaay out in the badlands to the east, and I get a call in the middle of my recharge sayin' they need me at the city, bad. Comm net was down. Polyhex is all about air superiority, so if your fliers can't communicate, it gets _messy_. We needed to get there, and we needed to get there fast. Ain't no-one at this outpost but us techies, so we had to make a choice of whether we were gonna wait for a heavy escort or try to scoot on in before our aerial forces took a beating."

He paused to take a sip of high grade. "Guess which one we did?"

This soon dissolved into a rather dramatically-recounted tale of his squad's journey to Polyhex. It had been, Eject gravely recounted, one of the longest nights of his life, and included a desperate charge across the barren plains, a brief but highly perilous trip across a tributary of the Sea of Rust, and had culminated in their stumbling upon the site of a vicious and highly disorganized battle along the border. Rewind chimed in at that point, displaying clips of footage from the skirmish. There were only a few of them, all disjointed flashing images and bursts of frantic sound, but they conveyed what the chaos must have been like quite well. Eject also obligingly recreated as much of the scene as he could remember in miniature, using their cubes to build the structure of the canyon and a handful of bolts from a maintenance kit to represent the forces gathered inside.

"We didn't do any of the fightin', of course, we just tried not to get caught in the crossfire, which was... heh, it was a hell of a thing. One of our own finally spotted us and took us up into the outpost nearby. Never got that fella's name, but I think he probably saved our lives. Once we were there, it wasn't too hard to get things back up and running. I had to manually maintain comm cohesion all the rest of the night." Eject looked up, grinning. "But we got it done."

By then they were all relaxing in the warm glow of the high grade, and it wasn't a difficult task to switch the subject to something more lighthearted. Over the first few days Chromedome's impression of Eject had begun to properly form. He had a good spark, even if he seemed a little disconnected from the rest of the world at times and more than his fair share of affection to give, not at all a fellow who was difficult to befriend.

Chromedome assumed that Eject was the slower, steadier foil to Rewind's perky excitability, but a week into the visit, his expectations were shattered once again, because Rewind brought up his brother's favorite topic.

He brought up _sports._

Chromedome had never had much time for a life of leisure, and was aware of recreational sports in a vague sort of way. It was hard not to know a little bit about racing, which was probably the most popular, but as far as Mecha-soccer went...

"There ain't been a proper game in ages," Eject was explaining, "but hopefully later on, when things have settled down, someone'll think to get a stadium set up. Maybe even a few. Hell, if I'm around, maybe I'll get the word out. I think it's gonna be important to the recovery of Cybertron."

This was an odd statement to make. Rewind's visor flickered in a gesture that Chromedome recognized as a slight smile as the mnemosurgeon asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Okay, it's like this." They'd been walking down a hallway through the inner passageways of the outpost when the conversation cropped up, and Eject slowed his pace, bringing his hands up to gesture as he spoke. "The thing about sports is—about most sports, anyway—is that they're a _competition_. And that usually means you got teams. I know you're thinkin', well ain't that gonna divide folks more than unite them? In a way, yeah. But if you think about it, in a way they're all united when they're _there,_ no matter _who _they're rootin' for, cos they're all there for the game." He went on, "But what do you think makes anyone root for a specific team?"

Chromedome tilted his head in thought, and looked to Rewind. The archivist gestured for him to go forward. "Not sure," he finally admitted.

"_Location_. If a team represents a city, then everyone in that city's probably gonna back 'em. That's the way it used to be. And when we do get this war done with, and we've got to find things that bring old enemies together, it's gonna be little things like this, like standin' and cheerin' next to someone over something you both love, that're gonna count." For a moment he paused, and then added, with a rueful grin, "I guess that seems kinda naïve. Maybe I don't think about things the way most folks do, on account of... you know." He tapped the side of his head. "But I really believe it can make a difference."

Chromedome reached down and gently laid one hand on the minibot's broad shoulder-plate. Eject looked up to him. "I don't know _what_ things are going to be like when this war ends, but honestly? I don't think your idea could hurt." When Eject smiled behind his mask, Chromedome noticed that his visor dimmed in the very same way his brother's did.

* * *

Sometime after that, the dreams began.

The pattern was usually the same. Somewhere in the middle of a pleasant and dreamless slumber the recharge visions would hit his process with striking vividness. Most often than not it would be Eject who'd initiate things, working his brother into a state of desperate, needy arousal while Chromedome watched. On some occasions he would be pleasuring both the twins, listening to the sound of their voices panting for him in unison, and he woke from one of those with his fans actually faintly whirring.

It went without saying that he felt outrageously guilty for it.

He genuinely liked Eject, but his processor's insistence of including the little mech in his recharge visions felt too much like some sort of bizarre objectification. Chromedome was well aware of the fact that many mechs considered the prospect of bedding twins to be a highly erotic and sought-after fantasy, and though the mnemosurgeon could admit a certain sense of appeal inherent in the prospect but it felt wrong to reduce two mechs, one of which he was fond of and another he deeply and unwaveringly loved to some sort of fantasy. He wasn't consciously trying to do anything of the sort, of course. It was just _happening_.

The dreams persisted, though, and eventually his perceptive partner began to notice that Chromedome was waking up in a less-than-peaceful manner. Rewind did not push or pry, and left Chromedome to try and stifle his embarrassment on the mornings when his jolting out of sleep also woke up his Conjux. He could sense the minibot's growing concern, though, and he knew eventually he would have to say something. Rewind was obviously only holding back because Chromedome hadn't been waking up screaming.

It was well into the second month before he decided to bring the issue up. Eject had been visiting and even staying over quite regularly, and had fit himself quite nicely into the other two mechs' routine. Their sector was relatively peaceful, far removed from the front line of combat, and for a few moments out of each day, one could almost stand still in his living quarters and imagine that maybe, just maybe, the dreadful fighting would end someday.

There's been some sort of software-related collapse at the comm center recently, so Eject had been spending full days there, sleeping only when he had to. Rewind had made his brother reassure him he wouldn't overwork himself, and once that promise had been delivered, the bonded pair settled into a few days of peace and quiet. It was nice having Eject over, of course, but it was also nice to have some time to themselves.

Chromedome eventually decided that, well, it was more or less now or never, and finally worked up the courage to broach the subject of his recharge visions. The two of them were still in the berth when he brought it up. Chromedome was sitting up with his legs stretched out, and Rewind was perched attentively at his side.

"I've... been having dreams." Chromedome finally admitted miserably. "I don't know what brought them on. I don't usually have dreams like this."

"I know," Rewind said, reaching up to touch his arm gently. There was a note of concern in his voice that only deepened Chromedome's guilt and embarrassment. "If you're having nightmares again, I don't want you to hold it all in just because my brother's visiting-"

"No," Chromedome hurriedly interrupted. "No, Rewind it's... it's not that." He reached over to cover the little mech's hand with his own. "I promise, it's not that." Rewind only cocked his head, curious and, Chromedome could tell, somewhat doubtful. Oh, Primus. There was really no easy way to say this. "It's about you. And... and me."

"Oh." Rewind's visor flickered and then he added, in a decidedly more pleased tone of voice, "_Oh_." Chromedome could hear the grin in his voice. "I—aha, I'm sorry, Domey, I didn't even think of that possibility..."

Chromedome gave a nervous little chuckle. "Yeah. Um. Well. It's... that's not all. I just—please promise me you won't freak out, Rewind, I can't help what goes through my head when I recharge-"

"I know that," Rewind responded quickly. "You'd better go ahead and tell me because you_ are_ freaking me out a little bit right at the moment."

Chromedome sighed, and then simply, miserably, said, "And Eject. Was involved."

A moment of silence ensued. Chromedome hung his head wretchedly. Rewind very slowly looked down at his hands, and then back up at Chromedome. "Well." He began, and at first his tone was rather blank and inscrutable, but amusement began to blossom through it with each word. "I wouldn't have thought you were that _kinky_, Domey." By the time the minibot spoke his pet name for his lover, the grin was audible in his voice.

Chromedome felt a rush of relief that quickly overpowered any embarrassment his partner's amused reaction might have otherwise provoked. His EM field shivered with it. "I just..."

"It's okay, really it is. You don't have to feel guilty about dreaming, Chromedome, for Primus's sake. I'll admit, I'm quite flattered. This is the first time I've ever heard of anyone having, y'know, _those_ kinds of dreams about me." He tilted his head. "And it isn't as if an attraction to twins is anything out of the ordinary."

Chromedome nodded, heaving a deep sigh. The more Rewind spoke about it, the more silly it had seemed to be so worried in the first place. Maybe he was so cautious of these sorts of things because he was, at all times, painfully aware of how secretive his life was, how much he had never told Rewind...

His train of thought came to a screeching fiery halt when Rewind asked, his voice still amused and curious, "Did you like it?"

Chromedome jerked upright. That embarrassment was making a quick comeback. "Wh-what?"

"Did you like it?" Rewind asked, leaning over and placing one hand gently against Chromedome's chest plating. "I mean, obviously in the dream you were probably enjoying yourself." Chromedome felt his faceplates heating up under his mask. It was a little ridiculous to be so shy about the subject. It wasn't as if he and Rewind were any strangers to intimacy, but he couldn't quite stem his bashfulness. "But when you woke up, what did you think of it?"

"I-I... well," he began intelligently.

Rewind was scooting closer, and a second hand joined the first. His voice dropped lower and lower as he spoke. "Did you realize that you had a thing for twins when you woke up the first time? Did you think about it even when you weren't trying to, when Eject and I were close?" Rewind crawled up into the stunned mech's lap, stretching up to whisper into his audial, "Did it get your fans whirring, Domey?"

For a few long moments Chromedome said nothing. He just sat there, his gaze pinned forward, stunned. His libido, which had been buried deep under layers of embarrassment, had seen its opportunity and was quickly rising to overcome his other emotions. Finally, softly, he said, "Yes."

"Now I'm just guessing here, but I'll bet a good chunk of those dreams of yours had you enjoying a little bit of a show, didn't they? Did you like that? Did you like watching us touch each other? Kiss each other? Did you like watching me make my brother overload?"

Chromedome's vents gasped raggedly. Oh Primus, he could feel his plating heating up, and so could Rewind, perched as he was in Chromedome's lap, so it was no use denying what his body was giving away. "Y-yes."

Rewind's hummed in Chromedome's ear, an analogue for a purr that his motorless frame could not produce. He let his satisfaction flicker through his EM field. "You poor thing. Feeling so guilty all this time and so revved up, too." He paused for just a moment, and then went on, in a softer tone of voice, "You know you can tell me anything, right?" The moment of earnest affection threw Chromedome off a bit, and he tilted his helm to the side to gently nuzzle Rewind's.

"Sorry," he murmured. "I just... I didn't want you to think that I..."

"That you were reducing me to some kind of fetish? Chromedome." Rewind sat back, regarding him with bright visor. "We've been together for ages now. I know you. I trust you." He reached up to gently cup the side of the larger mech's face. "I love you."

Chromedome's mask retracted, and he smiled warmly at Rewind, turning his face to press his lips against the other's palm. "I love you too, Rewind." He reached up, gently folding his arms around the other mech. "Primus, now I feel kind of... I don't know. Stupid about it."

"That's okay." Rewind let his mask part as well, leaning forward to place a light kiss against his lover's lip plating. "I'd rather you be too careful than not careful enough. It's sweet of you." Chromedome merely smiled by way of reply, warmly, tenderly, and he reached up to brush Rewind's cheek with his thumb, leaning in for another kiss.

Gradually, their kisses deepened, became less chaste, and soon heat was flushing through Chromedome's frame and into Rewind's. Wordlessly, needing no prompting but the cues of their bodies, which they were both well-versed in, they made love, coming together in an almost leisurely escalation of lazy heat. Chromedome guided Rewind through his release, holding the panting, squirming mech against him, murmuring softly, affectionately into his audial until the little minibot gave a soft whimper, overload rocking his senses until he went utterly limp against his partner.

They both lay there for a long time afterward, letting their frames gradually cool as blissful afterglow washed through their EM fields. Rewind traced lazy patterns on Chromedome's broad chest with his small fingers, and Chromedome curled in a loose arc around the smaller mech, occasionally letting a sigh of contentment rush through his vents.

All was calm, quiet, and still.

Then Rewind twisted and looked up, an unmistakeably mischievous grin on his faceplates as he said, "So, you wanna ask him, or should I?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Welp, I intended for this to be a two-parter but I was unable to stop myself from making it a three-parter. We get to the porn in this section but there will be more in the next, as well!

Haha, I'm actually a little self-conscious about how BLATANTLY SELF-INDULGENT THIS IS. WELP... I hope you guys enjoy reading this smutty smut as much as I enjoyed writing it!

(still blaming tumblr user londonprophecy for this)

* * *

The next step involved a lot of talk.

Eject meant far too much to Rewind for him to take this matter lightly in any regard, and Chromedome understood the delicacy of the situation. He also rather liked Eject, and didn't want to do anything that would make their budding friendship uncomfortable. It occurred to Chromedome that considering that _before_ he had mentioned the idea to Rewind might have been a good idea...

For his part, the archivist didn't seem terribly worried. He and Chromedome had plenty of time to hash out the details of how they wanted to bring the topic up while Eject struggled with his difficult workweek. "The worst that could happen is that he'll decline, and I know Eject well enough to tell you that he won't be offended or upset by the offer. He'll just shrug it off. I mean... well. We_ are_ twins. It wouldn't be the first time we'd... been close."

Chromedome immediately perked up. Rewind, seeing this, gave a snorting laugh, and the mnemosurgeon ducked his head somewhat abashedly, embarrassed to have been caught. "I-"

"It's fine, it's fine. I think it's kinda flattering. It's just a thing twins do sometimes. Eject knew I wouldn't be doing that sort of thing anymore when you and I... well. When _we_ happened." He reached across the table to lay his hand gently over Chromedome's. "The two of you have been getting along well, and it's just interfacing. In the grand scheme of things, that's not really _that_ big a deal."

They decided they would wait until Eject was less stressed out. The last thing he needed was another thing to distract him, after all. The possibility that he would leave before an opportune moment came to ask him was also brought up, and Chromedome and Rewind mutually agreed that if that happened, so be it. Rewind's brother deserved the full measure of their consideration.

As it turned out, the question came up at the end of another late night of talking. The three of them had gathered around some midgrade with the intention of letting Eject vent about his recent frustrations at work, but he'd been low on things to gripe about (a happy occurrence, at any rate) and they wandered into story-swapping instead. Rewind had begun by showing some footage from his personal archives. He had been recounting a tale of a previous adventure spent searching for lost records in a bombed-out library: the acquisition of the data had turned out to be more interesting than the data itself. The entire block of the city was under lockdown, and Rewind had left his camera on during his daring break-and-entry.

Eject had seen it all before, but he still watched with interest. The majority of the scenery was still intact, save for a few hard-hit buildings. "It's kind of weird to see the cities like this," he murmured as he watched. "I didn't really spend much time in them before the war." Eject shrugged. "But I've heard other people talkin' about them, and seen vids." His voice had a vaguely mystified air, as if pre-war city life struck him as somehow exotic and strange.

"I saw more than my fair share when I was on the force," Chromedome added.

Rewind's brother immediately perked up, visor flickering. "Wait—you were in law enforcement?"

Chromedome cocked his head slightly. "Yeah, for a while, actually. Didn't... Rewind didn't tell you?"

"Must have slipped my mind," the archivist muttered.

Eject eagerly began peppering Chromedome with questions, which the mnemosurgeon answered with good humor. The little mech's interest was perhaps more avid than what he was used to, but many mechs considered the life of a pre-war policeman to be adventurous and interesting. He saved this observation for another time, though, sensing that Eject's ignorance had less to do with romanticising the past and more to do with what his living conditions must have been like as a disposable-class mech.

The conversation meandered comfortably. Chromedome and Rewind hadn't exactly planned for any big questions that night. Later, when they thought back to the evening the subject of including Eject in their recreational activities had come up, they'd find they couldn't remember exactly what had lead them to make their inquiry.

In fact, it had been an off-hand comment made by Rewind, somewhat wryly, about Eject's interest in his Conjunx's police career. Through some verbal fumbling, Eject had managed to imply that, as cool as he thought cops-and-robbers stories were, they were much more interesting when the main character was a friend of his. Seeing Chromedome's delighted smile at being called such, Rewind had been reminded of their unspoken question.

Judging the mood to be perfect for this sort of thing, he commed Chromedome on a private line, and at the mnemosurgeon's agreement, had carefully and tactfully asked Eject.

"Oh." Eject blinked. Aside from a brightening of his visor, which signified his eyes had widened, his expression was decidedly neutral. "I... um. You're okay with this?" He asked, looking to Chromedome.

"Yes, if you are." It was a terribly bland thing to say, but Chromedome wasn't sure what else he could say in the light of the unusual circumstances.

Eject cocked his head thoughtfully. "I'll think about it," he finally decided, and then he returned to his energon. After a pause, he had looked up, his expression somewhat pensive, turning his attention to Chromedome. "Well, I mean. Rewind told you about..." He glanced to his brother. "The twin thing, right?"

"Yes." Plain politeness seemed to be the best way to deal with this. When in doubt, a bit of calm respectfulness was one's best bet, Chromedome figured.

"I just wanted to be sure you didn't feel like, well, like you were... I dunno. Obligated, or that you were in the way-'cause you're not! I like ya, Chrome, I wouldn't wanna put you out or anything." Eject drummed his fingertips on the table somewhat nervously.

"Oh, no, Eject, it's not that! I just..." Chromedome faltered. Oh, dear. How was he going to say this delicately...

"He got the idea from a dirty dream he had," Rewind interjected dryly. "You made quite the impression on his subconscious."

"Bro," Eject's tone, rather than his words, was bashful and vaguely admonishing.

"Well, you know what they say. Twins."

"Not that that's the only reason," Chromedome butted his way back into the conversation. "It's not that I have some kind of fetish or anything."

"Nah, I know that ain't it," Eject raised a hand to wave away his worries. "You're a good guy. I can tell. My bro's always had pretty good taste." He glanced to Rewind with a half-grin, which the other cassette returned. "Well. Okay, I can honestly say this is the first time I've ever been asked anything like this, so..." He shrugged, and simply repeated, "I'll think about it."

It was a refreshingly reasonable answer to what had become something of an odd conversation. They let the matter fade into the background for the moment; it would be up to Eject to bring the proposal to their attention once more.

Chromedome and Rewind did not, of course, forget the proposal at any point. They simply let it drift to the back of their thoughts and assumed the lack of answer meant that Eject was either indecisive or had strong enough reservations not to want to bring it up again. The three of them continued to enjoy one another's company, swapping stories and high-grade.

One evening, after having gotten off his shift early, Eject came to refuel with them with good news at last: not only had the bulk of the retrofitting and software integration (which had been the main cause of his job-related stress) been done to the communication station, things were running smoothly enough for him to have a couple of days off. Rewind called an impromptu toast to the occasion, which Eject eagerly joined. Their three cubes of mid-grade clinked together before they tucked in.

When Eject spoke again, he said, with no prompting whatsoever, "So, since I've got some free time, I... well." He set his cube down and looked between them. "I was givin' that... thing you suggested some thought."

"Oh?" Rewind immediately perked up.

"Yeah." His brother grinned back sheepishly. "And well, I... it sounds fun. So, if you're still offerin', I'm takin'. I just—it's been a while, so, I'm sorry if I'm rusty-"

Rewind reached over and laid a hand on one of Eject's hands. Chromedome reflexively followed suit, covering the other with his own. "Eject, don't worry about -that-. We'd like you to join us because you're -you-, not because you're the greatest lover this side of the Orion Arm."

"We'll go as slow as you like," Chromedome offered gently. "And you can call a stop at any time if you change your mind, okay?"

This reassurance was especially significant coming from Chromedome. Eject knew his brother with a spark-deep intimacy he wouldn't likely share with any other mech. He expected such gentleness and understanding from his twin, and to have it offered freely and affectionately by a mech whose friendship he was coming to value clearly meant a lot to him. He smiled at Chromedome, who smiled back.

Rewind glanced between them, grinning to himself. He wasn't just pleased at the promise of a truly interesting and undoubtedly entertaining night (thought he was _very _pleased about that); he was definitely liking the way his brother and his Conjunx were clicking.

He remained silent for a bit, letting them have their moment. When they broke eye contact, he immediately spoke smoothly into the silence before it could become awkward. "Well. Let's not keep him waiting," Rewind murmured with a grin. He leaned over the table, reaching out to cup the side of his brother's face. Eject smiled at him, the expression tender rather than lascivious, and leaned into the touch, retracting his visor. Rewind closed the distance between them in a kiss, which Eject returned, letting his optics dim.

Rewind wasted no time in deepening it, leaning further across the table to pull himself closer to his brother, his thumb rubbing circles over Eject's cheek while he worked his lips against the other minibot's. They broke for a moment to grin at one another, already breathing a little heavily. "Just like old times, mm?" Rewind asked.

"Yeah," was Eject's simple reply before they came together again, lips parting eagerly and glossae mingling openly; Eject brought his hands up to roam over Rewind's form, sliding up his back and gliding over seams in his brother's plating with obvious familiarity. Rewind gave a soft, muffled moan into his brother's mouth.

Chromedome was still holding his cube of mid-grade, absolutely frozen.

When one of Eject's hands began to glide over Rewind's shoulder, up along his neck, Chromedome knew that he was going for Rewind's camera, and sure enough, in a few moments Eject had his fingers stroking over the length, eliciting a soft gasp from Rewind.

Almost at the same time, Chromedome's vents hitched.

Both minibots immediately glanced over to him, took one look at his stunned, frozen posture, and burst out laughing, almost simultaneously.

"I think," Rewind said, glancing between his lover and his brother with a grin. "We should move this to the bedroom."

* * *

Eject and Rewind both immediately swung up onto the berth, and once again Chromedome was struck by how similarly they moved. It was strange to see small traits mirrored in each minibot while still being consciously aware of how different they were. Eject immediately crossed his legs, sitting up at attention while Rewind leaned back in a more relaxed and comfortable fashion. "So, you call the shots, Eject. How do you wanna get started?" Rewind's tone was eager and casual, which was helping to dull the initial, inevitable awkwardness of the encounter.

"Do you, um," Eject shifted, averting his eyes in momentary shyness. "Mind if I watch for a little bit?"

Rewind grinned and glanced to Chromedome, who was smiling back. "Not at all, Eject. Just jump in when you feel like it." He scooted back on the berth and beckoned Chromedome to join them with a single finger. The larger mech stepped up, but hesitated, unsure where to place himself on the bed. Rewind reached up, hooking his fingers in the raised collar portion of Chromedome's armor, and tugged him down, pressing a light kiss to his faceplate.

Chromedome immediately retracted both his mask and his visor, smiling softly and leaning forward to meet Rewind's lips in a gentle kiss. Rewind pulled again, never once breaking contact, forcing Chromedome to arch over the bed, over Rewind, covering his smaller lover's form with his own bulk. The larger mech supported himself with one arm, his knees resting against the edge of the berth, and began to gently explore Rewind's body with the other, tracing the familiar angles and planes of his abdominal plating, sliding his fingers over seams with practiced ease. Rewind rose up to each touch eagerly, rocking his hips insistently until he felt Chromedome's hand gliding down, down... "Please," he whispered into the kiss, and at long last Chromedome cupped one large hand between his smaller lover's legs.

Rewind panted openly, rolling his hips up into Chromedome's palm, one hand still gripping at the mnemosurgeon's collar while the other clenched at the bedding beneath him. His panels retracted with soft clicking sounds, and immediately following them was an almost-inaudible gasp from the other side of the bed.

Both mechs looked over to Eject, who had been watching the proceedings with wide-eyed interest. He had uncrossed his legs and was sitting on his bottom with his knees drawn up and together. The minibot blinked rapidly at the sudden shift in focus, somewhat embarrassed. Rewind grinned at him and arched his back to grind his half-pressurized cord against Chromedome's palm, apparently deciding that the best cure for embarrassment was pure arousal.

Chromedome concurred, though he had to admit that Eject's somewhat-startled look had been rather cute. He lowered his head to nuzzle against Rewind's neck, pressing gentle kisses along the cabling there while his fingers wrapped around the minibot's length, passing over it in a few teasing swipes before sliding lower to probe at his valve.

It was already quite primed, which made Chromedome briefly consider just how long Rewind had been ready—had his lover been shifting with anticipation at the table, his internal calipers twitching as he contemplated the stimulation they would receive tonight? _Far be it from me to deny him,_ Chromedome thought with no small amount of amusement as he plunged two fingers inside, immediately scissoring them against the push of Rewind's calipers. Within moments he'd established a leisurely rhythm, content to take his time for the moment.

"Mm-_hmm_, Domey," Rewind breathed, tipping his head back. He spread his slim little legs, bracing his pedes against the berth as he rocked into Chromedome's hands, riding his fingers with unabashed lust. Across the berth, Eject's fans kicked to life with a sudden whirr, and once again the lovers looked over to him. He was on his knees then, obviously eager to get closer but unsure exactly how to join in. Rewind wriggled, propping himself up on one elbow while he waved Eject over with his free hand.

The blue minibot scooted closer, and Rewind immediately twisted against the berth, pulling Eject into a kiss. Chromedome worked Rewind's port in steady, deep strokes, continuing his slow exploration while the twins' kiss deepened, lips parting and tongues sliding against one another amidst Rewind's muffled moans.

After a particularly hard thrust, Rewind broke away from Eject with a gasp gazing down to watch Chromedome's fingers plunging into his body. "Please—just—harder, just a little harder-!" Chromedome pushed, burying his fingers to the knuckle and crooking them against the little mech's calipers. He didn't withdraw, maintaining pressure while Rewind writhed on his fingers, desperate little whimpers escaping his vocalizer.

Eject was panting, watched his brother with bright, fascinated optics. He glanced up to Chromedome, momentarily meeting his gaze—and then with a quick, nervous lick of his lips, he leaned up, pausing hesitantly, his expression mixing arousal with uncertainty, as if he wasn't sure that what he was asking for was allowed—before he closed the distance and kissed Chromedome, who responded immediately and passionately.

The minibot made a muffled noise of surprise against Chromedome's lips. For a moment the larger mech wondered if he had somehow misconstrued Eject's intent, but pleasure and satisfaction flickered through his EM field, reassuring him. They withdrew for a moment before coming together again, open-mouthed. Chromedome slid his glossa over Eject's while the little bot reached up to steady himself against Chromedome, bracing one hand on his shoulder.

Beneath them, Rewind moaned—a low, guttural sound of pure raw arousal, and then to both of their surprise he shuddered in overload, his legs clamping together against Chromedome's arm, his eyes slitted and glued to the sight of the two mechs kissing over him, biting his lip to choke back a whimper. They both stared as he arched into the final aftershocks before slumping against the bed with his fans whirring furiously. Chromedome belatedly realized that his mouth had been left hanging open, and he shut it with a click.

"Damn, bro," Eject finally broke the silence with a snicker.

"What?" the prone minibot demanded with a lazy half-grin. "I enjoyed the show."

"You _really_ enjoyed the show," his brother teased.

At that exact moment, in the pause after Eject's statement, Chromedome's fans clicked to life, humming eagerly, and the twins burst into laughter. Eject sat back and Rewind scooted into a half-seated position. "Looks like we weren't the only ones. C'mon, Domey, get comfortable."

Chromedome obliged him, clambering up onto the berth while the twins shuffled back to make room for him. He drew his legs up, uncertain as to what position he should take, but Eject stepped in before he had to raise any questions. "Um, I... wanted to try somethin', if that was okay with you."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, if you could just scoot back and, uh... here." He leaned forward and helped Chromedome position his legs: half-bent and spread, leaving plenty of room for Eject to wriggle between them. Rewind stretched lazily, still spent from his quick and intense overload, content to watch for now. "I... I mean, if y'don't mind, I'd kind of like to..." He reached forward, running his fingers lightly over Chromedome's interface paneling, glancing up at the larger mech questioningly.

Chromedome could think of a number of things that Eject could be alluding to, so instead of replying, he cocked his head slightly.

"He wants to suck you off," Rewind interjected.

Eject gave a sound halfway between a sputter and a snort and snickered, clapping his hand over his face. Chromedome felt a jolt of heat race up his backstrut, and he tilted his head to a further degree, waiting for Eject to recover his power of speech. He couldn't quite resist a grin, though. "Yeah," the minibot finally replied, looking up with a half-smile. "I'd really like that, if that's okay with you?"

"It would be my pleasure," Chromedome said as he retracted his panels. Rewind snorted from across the bed at his pun, and Eject might have, as well, had his attention not been taken up by the sight of Chromedome's rapidly-pressurizing cord. Chromedome was not especially large for a bot of his size, but the little blue mech was clearly impressed.

"Whoah," he blinked, reaching forward to lightly wrap his fingers around it.

"Thanks," Chromedome replied somewhat dryly.

Eject shot him another somewhat-bashful grin before returning his attention to the mnemosurgeon's length. He pumped it experimentally, licking his lips in one slow and clearly unconscious motion that sent a sizzle of heat straight through Chromedome. His head dipped forward and he extended a dark little glossa—black, strangely enough, a sharp contrast to Rewind's silver—and experimentally lapped along the bottom.

Chromedome spread his legs wider and sighed. Eject continued to explore the spike in front of him, feeling out the contours of the ridges with his glossa, sliding his fingertips along the delicate tracery of light-piping, nuzzling along the bottom of it in an almost _worshipful_ manner. The little mech's movements were careful, almost hesitant, but his slowness was clearly from lack of practice rather than inexperience. Chromedome watched, absolutely riveted, as the minibot finally opened his mouth to slide the tip back between his lips, working the cord into his mouth with careful slowness. One of his hands rested on Chromedome's inner thigh while the other gripped the base of the larger mech's cord.

Oh, it was torture, it was sweet _torture_ as Eject gradually but doggedly drew the mnemosurgeon's length into the wet sucking heat of his mouth, pausing every now and then to adjust, his tongue squirming fitfully along the underside. He drew back once, huffing a breath through his mouth, before he lowered his head again, swallowing more and more until Chromedome felt, with no small amount of astonishment, the head of his cord bump gently against the intake at the back of Eject's throat. The mnemosurgeon stared down at him, panting lightly, unsure whether he was more shocked at how good Eject was at sucking cord or if he was more aroused by it.

Eject shuddered and gave a muffled moan, seemingly enjoying the act as much as Chromedome did. The little mech couldn't take his whole spike, of course, but he was obviously damned determined to take what he could. Eject drew partway up, suckling as he did, before bobbing back down, milking Chromedome's spike in an easy, fluid glide.

"Primus," Chromedome breathed, his fingers digging at the berth on either side of him. Eject glanced up, never once ceasing his ministrations, his optics dim and half-closed in contentment—and then quite suddenly he moaned against Chromedome's cord again, but this time louder, more insistently, his eyes flickering with momentary brightness in clear surprise.

Chromedome glanced up and then did an immediate double-take while Eject moaned again, one hand tightening its grip on Chromedome's thigh. Rewind had hoisted his Eject's backside up, propping Eject on his knees so that he could lean in and lap at his valve. Chromedome hadn't even heard the blue twin's panels opening, but Rewind had his tongue buried inside his brother's port, his eyes closed as he doggedly worked at the nodes inside, obscene little wet noises accompanying each swipe of his tongue. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on his task.

Eject pulled himself free of Chromedome's length to gasp, shifting his weight so he could arch deeper into Rewind's ministrations, panting hotly against Chromedome's cord. Rewind made a low, muffled sound of pleasure and nuzzled himself deeper against Eject's valve, his nose digging at the rim, hungrily slurping up each fresh rush of lubricant.

"Ahh, _frag_," Eject hissed, biting his lip. "Mmn, that's—that's so fraggin' _good_-"

Rewind cracked open a single eye, and though he could not smile due to the task his mouth was currently attending to, there was a definite mirthful glint there.

Eject arched to a further degree, attempting to pump at Chromedome's spike, but obviously quite distracted by the attention he was receiving from his brother's tongue. Chromedome, for his part, was content to enjoy the show. He hadn't really expected Eject to be so vocal, but he was damned if he wasn't enjoying it. "Rewind, please-" Eject gasped out, half-glancing over his shoulder and shifting his weight to spread his knees apart further. "Frag me? Please, it's—aahn, ahh _yeah—_please-!"

Rewind pulled away from his brother's valve and cocked his head questioningly to Chromedome while Eject whimpered and raised his aft higher, clearly hungry for more stimulation. Chromedome was watching them both with wide eyes: in his dreams, his fantasies, he had not envisioned that Eject would be the submissive element to the twins' pair dynamic, but then again, Rewind had always been inclined to be dominant with _him, _so he supposed it only stood to reason that he'd be the same way with his brother...

He paused for a moment to drink in the sight of the panting minibot between his legs, his cheek nuzzled against Chromedome's cord and his back arched to raise his aft shamelessly high for Rewind, who was licking his lips and staring up at Chromedome as he gripped his brother's hips. The mnemosurgeon gave a barely perceptible nod.

Rewind brought himself up to his knees, guiding Eject's hips down; his cord had long since re-pressurized, and he rolled his hips forward, sinking it into Eject with an ease that could have only come with practiced familiarity. Eject wriggled back against Rewind, panting openly and moaning in delight. "Ahh, _yeah_, frag yeah Rewind, that's _it_-" he babbled as his twin buried himself to the hilt in one rough jerk of his hips.

Eject writhed against him in unabashed delight, all traces of hesitance and uncertainty gone. Rewind arched over his brother, his hands still gripping his hips tightly, leaning over to place a kiss to the side of Eject's helm. "You having fun there?" He asked, his teasing tone tempered by his breathlessness.

"Mm-hmm," Eject murmured in response, grinding back against him. He seemed to finally remember that he had another cord to tend to, and he immediately began to lave his glossa along the underside once more, working his way up until he could slide Chromedome's length back into his mouth

Chromedome sighed and leaned back. Eject's efforts were too uncoordinated to bring him to overload, but the little mech seemed to really, _really_ get off on sucking cord, and Chromedome was damned if he minded _that_. Haphazard though the blue mech's attentions might have been, the mnemosurgeon was still immensely enjoying the show.

"My brother." Rewind drew his hips back, straightening his posture somewhat to give himself leverage to ram himself back into Eject's valve.

"_Mmnn!_" Eject moaned around the cord in his mouth.

"Has a thing." Another thrust, followed by another muffled groan. "For spikes." Thrust. "I'm pretty sure taking two at once has been a fantasy of his for a while."

Eject whimpered and responded by sliding Chromedome's length deeper down his throat.

"Would you like to overload with two cords in you, Eject?" Rewind asked as his pace picked up, riding his twin mercilessly. His voice was breathless and heavy with lust, but there was a startling warm undercurrent of affection there, as well. Eject tried to signal his assent, but it was understandably difficult for him to speak under the circumstances, and he only managed a slight nod.

Eject began to buck back against his twin; the constant jostling made it impossible for him to effectively form a seal with his mouth, and his desperate sucking at Chromedome's cord was messy at best, marked by loud slurping noises as oral fluid slid past his lips. The mnemosurgeon might have been inclined to be worried whether or not Eject actually liked it this if it wasn't obvious that he was enjoying himself immensely: Eject looked almost painfully aroused, his entire frame shivering with need as he rocked between the two cords pumping into him.

Rewind was jerking into Eject almost brutally at that point, panting harshly as he arched over his brother, his hips moving in quick, shallow thrusts. "Overload for me," he gasped. "I can feel how much you want to, Eject, just give in-"

Eject gave a final whimper against the spike in his mouth and went rigid; Rewind pushed against the grasping tug of his brother's calipers and drove his cord in deep. Chromedome watched hungrily as Rewind's hips gave little jerks against Eject's, and he knew that his Conjunx was pumping his brother full of transfluid, and just the mere knowledge of that was nearly enough to make Chromedome overload.

Eject _did_ overload, trembling against his brother, his optics dim and unfocused in bliss as pleasure tore through him. He held himself there, Chromedome's cord pushing into his throat while Rewind's filled him from behind. At long last he started to go limp, and Rewind obligingly drew back, supporting his brother as the strength left Eject's legs. A long, low hum of satisfaction worked its way up from Eject's throat as his body twitched and shuddered in the aftershocks.

The blue minibot pulled his mouth off Chromedome's spike, panting and blinking slowly in dazed bliss. A thin string of oral fluid glistened between his tongue and Chromedome's cord before he licked his lips, breaking it, and he grinned lazily up at the larger mech. "That," he declared in a soft, tired voice, "was_ awesome_."

Rewind gave a breathless little laugh as he panted from behind Eject, still holding him firmly. Eject pushed himself up into a sitting position, and Rewind gently tugged him until the blue mech was resting against him, back-to-front. It was eerily reminiscent of one of the recurring fantasies that had run through Chromedome's subconscious mind, except the positions of the two mechs were reversed.

Rewind nuzzled at the side of his brother's helm, and both mechs stared at him. "You gotta admit, Eject," he murmured, "I really lucked out as far as partners go."

Eject blinked almost sleepily and grinned. "Mm-hmm."

Chromedome realized that they were staring at him, and it occurred to him suddenly that sitting there, his cord erect and glistening with oral fluid, his legs spread and his back arched against the wall, presented quite a wanton display. He gave an embarrassed little snort, shifting himself and trying not to look self-conscious.

"Even if he is a little self-conscious," Rewind muttered with a chuckle. "You know, Domey, I think we owe you an overload."

"Yep," Eject interjected, stretching lazily against his brother. "It's your turn, Chrome. Got anything in mind?"

Chromedome stared at the two of them, tilting his head slowly. Somewhat to his own surprise, and idea sprang into his processor. "You know," he said, "I think I do."


End file.
